ouija board disaster
by thegreatlinanski
Summary: Chazz and his brothers have a bad run in with a Ouija board with horrifying results
1. Chapter 1

It started one stormy morning Chazz was going through the loft when he found a secret compartment he opened it and found a dusty box, inside the box was a Ouija board beside it was a note however time had not been kind to it so it was unreadable Chazz was so exited about doing some thing he shouldn't he bounded into his oldest brother's room he jumped knee first right onto Slade's stomach winding him " Hey Slade guess what I bet you can't but try, go on try try, try" Chazz shouted excitedly " please get off I can't breathe" Slade replied Chazz noticed that his knees were crushing Slade's chest " right sorry" apologised Chazz as he rolled off his brother, Slade checked the time he turned to Chazz clearly irritated "chazz you woke me up at ten to six, this better be important is the kitchen on fire"? he asked "no" replied Chazz " is someone hurt"? "No" " has someone died"? "No" " are a bunch of zombies trying to break the door down"? "err no" "well ok then, go away" Stated Slade as he rolled over wrapping himself in his cover " but I'm bored" complained Chazz " then find a way to entertain yourself that doesn't involve me" " but I found something interesting" Slade sat up " alright fine" they both got out of the room Chazz was about to go into Jagger's room " I wouldn't do that if I were you" Slade warned " well your not me" replied chazz as he opened the door anyway " don't say I didn't warn you" Chazz jumped on Jagger however the reaction was less then wanted Jagger slapped Chazz in the face then threw him out of his room and then rolled on his side chazz landed on his butt and twisted is ankle.

Chazz limped into the kitchen "ow, ow don't say a word" he said " I told you not to wake him up but you didn't listen, never wake Jagger up I know this from experience" explained Slade trying not to laugh " yeah ok I get" Chazz replied Jagger walked in " so what's so important that you woke us up so early"? he asked "this" Chazz replied as he put a box on the table he lifted the Ouija board "ok count me out" Jagger stated as he went to leave the room " come on bro what's the worst that could happen"? asked Slade " shall I write you a list"? replied Jagger "come on don't be boring" chazz pouted "alright, fine". then Chazz and his brothers set up the Ouija board in the living room, Slade found candles and put them by the board and then lit them they sat around the board on the floor Chazz was facing the bottom of the board with Slade to his right and Jagger to his left they put their fingers on the planchette, Chazz was exited and curious about what would happen, Slade was somewhat interested however Jagger had no interest in the supernatural "is anyone there"? asked Chazz ,but there was no movement Chazz was kind of unhappy about it " are you shy"? asked Slade but there was still no movement "are you a good spirit"? asked Jagger half-heartedly. The planchette started to move and went to "NO" "who are you"? asked Chazz the planchette did not move "why are you here "? asked Slade, again movement " are you male or female"? asked Jagger still not convinced the planchette move to the letters M.A.L.E "he seems to like you doesn't he"? asked Chazz "if you say so" replied Jagger " yeah he doesn't seem interested in us" added Slade " uh Jag your nose" " what about it"? Jagger asked, he put his hand under his nose when he removed it there was a lot of blood on his hand he grabbed a tissue and put it under his nose " you better put the board away now" "right" replied Chazz he blew out the candles and put the board back in the box he put the box back in the loft.

That night Chazz was just finishing putting away the washing up that Slade had washed earlier he then went into the living room where his brothers were watching TV " right who wants pudding"? asked Jagger " we have pudding"? asked Chazz "Yep I brought some yesterday we have trifle, ice cream and jelly just because"explained Jagger " oh i'll have trifle I love trifle" "I know Chazz and you"? "i'll have trifle too, no point opening anything else" Jagger headed into the kitchen "what are you watching anyway"? asked Chazz "what ever is on TV with the storm out there not a lot of options" replied Slade then they both heard a loud crash from the kitchen "oh well Jagger's dead" Chazz joked " yeah, probably" Slade laughed in response .Ten minutes past and Jagger had not yet returned Slade was beginning to get concerned " you know, I think he might actually be dead we might want to check on him" stated Slade slightly worried " i'll go" replied Chazz as he got up a few moments later " SLADE GET IN HERE"! shouted Chazz, Slade hurried in to see Chazz kneeling down beside Jagger Chazz was crying "Slade he's not breathing "he sobbed Slade rushed to his side he felt for a pulse of which there was none Slade rolled Jagger on his back and started CPR "Chazz call an ambulance" he said "ok" replied Chazz then he ran to the phone. Five minutes had passed and Slade was still trying to revive Jagger but to no success Chazz returned "they should be here soon, do you want me to take over"? he asked "do you know what to do"? "yes" "ok" panted Slade as he sat down, Chazz took over.

 **OK THEN I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS IT'S SOMETHING IV'E BEEN PONDERING ON TYPING IT UP UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

The ambulance arrived a few moments later they went to the door and then knocked and announced themselves "I'll take over you let them in" stated Slade Chazz nodded and ran to the door while Slade continued chest compressions however he was losing hope. Chazz opened the door " he's this way" he panted the paramedics followed Chazz into the kitchen Slade moved out of the way and hugged Chazz the paramedics cut Jagger's shirt and placed the pads on his chest and began charging while it was charging one of the paramedics was doing chest compressions while the other had intubated him, the defibrillator had now charged to with that the paramedic warned the other to clear he did then the defibrillator shocked Jagger but with no success so they tried again but still nothing happened the paramedics were beginning to wonder if they should give up "maybe we should stop" stated one of the paramedics " just one more time" said the other " look he's been in cardiac arrest for far too long , even if we get his heart started again his brain has been starved of oxygen for too long" explained the paramedic " but he's so young, can we just try" she asked the other nodded, Chazz spent the whole time sobbing while nestling his head in Slade's chest blaming himself while Slade couldn't believe his eyes, one of his little brothers were in such a state.

The paramedics did one more round of CPR they charged the defibrillator when it finally charged up they shocked him one more time " I have a pulse" gasped the male paramedic they both sighed in relief. One of the paramedics went to get the gurney when he returned they both picked Jagger up and placed him on it then secured him to it then put him in the ambulance " we'll follow behind them come on" Slade said in a comforting manner " but your car needs repairing" replied Chazz " then we will take Jagger's car" he then picked up the keys from the side and walked out Chazz followed. Chazz sat in the front passenger seat and Slade got in to the drivers seat they followed the ambulance, they arrived at the hospital ten minutes after the ambulance Chazz hoped out "i'll go check how thing are" he stated " i'll go park see you inside" replied Slade as he drove off

Chazz walked into the reception" erm excuse me my brother was admitted here earlier and I wanted to see how he was do you have any information"? he asked " and what is your brothers name"? she asked " oh right, Jagger Princeton" Chazz replied the nurse typed the name in " im afraid you will have to wait as there isn't any information yet" she explained " why"? Chazz asked " I haven't been told anything yet" she the waiting room Chazz was wondering what was taking so long Slade walked in after talking with the surgeon " what happened is he ok"? asked Chazz nervously " well the reason for the cardiac arrest is currently unknown but he's in intensive care, you should get some rest you've got to be at the docks by eight, I'll order you a taxi" he explained Chazz was reluctant to go but he knew his big brother was right.

The taxi dropped Chazz back at the house he unlocked the door and walked in he removed his coat and put it up he walk into the kitchen and made a sandwich on the floor he noticed something on the floor it looked like the symbol on the Ouija board but he wasn't sure. He tried to clean it of but it seamed to be burned into the floor he chose to ignore it and he walked into the living room he saw that the Ouija Board was on the table Chazz tried to ignore it and put it back in the loft and went to bed. Later that night Chazz was woken up by a strange tapping coming from down stairs as he walked down he heard laughing Chazz immediately paused "nope" he thought to himself before sneaking back up stairs. Before he reached the top he felt something shove him down then everything went black.

 **Ok that should do it sorry it took so long hit writers block, anyway bye for now**


End file.
